cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Browncoats (1st)
History The Beginning Browncoats was formed by the remaining leaders and members of The Intelligentsia, which was formerly the L.I.H. They formed it based on the principals of independence, but not stupidity. They received help from the Lunar Wars Browncoat faction, and got most of their initial members from said faction. While a lot of these initial members left after about a month, they still helped get everything set up and started something that was the beginning of what they knew would be big. Early History Browncoats finally became an officially Brown alliance after a few weeks of existence, they had a decent amount of members, holding about 25-30. By October, 2007, they had about 32 members, and were starting to make visible progress on total strength, when they were brought down heavily by the reduction of technology's effect on Nation Strength. This did not stop the Browncoats determination, however, and they continued to climb, reaching 300,000 strength by mid-November. Peak The Browncoats reached 500k strength in late-January 2008. They have made visible progress in foreign affairs and have a fair number of treaties. They reached 50 members in early-February 2008 and are still growing. On February 27, 2008 they had a treaty blitz consisting of 4 treaties. Bubblegum crisis onward Due to the GATO/NPO war, Schatenmann, a member of Browncoats .gov betrayed the alliance by creating a fake war against the BDC in order to escape treaties. The staging of the war was discovered by recently elected PM Saintsmaen and founding member Princeps, which was leaked by both Hung Lo and Saintsmaen. Post the BDC-BC war, the DC declared war on BC for playing a part of the bubblegum crisis. Browncoats are now a protectorate of the DC during surrender terms. Browncoats Plan for Success and Epic Win 1. Get Rum 2. Get more rum 3. ??? 4. PROFIT Charter Here's how it is. The Earth was used up, so we found ourselves a new Earth. A new Bob, specifically. We settled new nations and proliferated across the globe. The central nations got together and formed Alliances. They decided that everyone ought to unite under their rule. A couple fools tried to stop them, but it was no use. Out here on the raggedy edge, cleverness will get you a nation and a gun will help you keep it. The mission is simple: construct infrastructure, develop technologies, and keep flying. Basic Rights, Freedoms and Responsibilities We're not gonna tell you what to do. You can say what you like here on our turf, and we'll uphold your right to do that here. In the greater world, though, your words have consequences and we ain't backin' you up if you done get yourself in some pointless drama. You're free to do what you like, but that includes the freedom to get ZIed while we sit back and laugh. Membership in Browncoats Anybody can apply to join, and the process ain't too rough. If you get in, you start out as an Independent Browncoat, and probably want to become a Confederate Browncoat. Independents aren't lesser people. You'll be under our protection, welcome to participate in any shindigs we happen upon, and if you stay an Independent forever you'll probably never know the difference. You'll be a Browncoat either way, it's just some of us don't like to trust new folks until they give us a reason. Confederates get to see what we're up to a little better than Independents, when it comes to foreign affairs and such things. They can also write up new ideas or changes to old ones, and submit them for a vote to see if it's what other Browncoats believe in. Anybody can vote, but you gotta be a Confederate to start one up. The way you go from an Independent to a Confederate is just to stick around a while, make sure everybody knows your name and what you're all about. Soon enough you'll get a tap on the shoulder. Browncoats Government The government of the Browncoats is split up into four offices, each of which has the right to appoint members to official positions to give them a hand. Any Confederate Browncoat can run for office. The Prime Minister keeps tabs on the other cabinet members, has the final word on all major decisions, and represents us internationally. The Home Minister is responsible for recruiting new members, and helping them out however necessary. The Home Minister is also considered the chief adviser to the Prime Minister. The Foreign Minister manages our relations with other alliances by negotiating treaties and making sure we've got knowledgeable ambassadors to keep a channel of communication open with our allies. The Defense Minister keeps our military strong enough to defend our members, oversees Generals to keep the troops organized, and in times of war is in charge of coordinating our efforts. Order of Succession If the Prime Minister can't do the job anymore, the Home Minister will take over, followed by the Foreign Minister and then the Defense Minister. The Prime Minister can appoint members to fill any other abandoned post. Decision Making Parliament All Confederate Browncoats are given a voice in Parliament, where they can debate freely and submit their big ideas for change. So long as two other people like an idea, we'll put it to a vote. The Prime Minister can veto anything passed in Parliament, so long as it's done before the vote is up. If another member of cabinet wants to overturn the veto, a second vote will go down requiring an 80% majority. Pass or fail, the second vote can't be challenged by anyone. Elections Elections for cabinet positions begin over the first weekend of every January, April, July, and October. On Saturday and Sunday any Confederate Browncoat can announce their candidacy for a Cabinet position. Through the next five weekdays we'll hold debates and gives speeches and such. Finally, at midnight on Friday the polls will open until midnight on Sunday, giving all Browncoats time to vote, with the winners announced on Monday. Warfare Browncoats want to be peaceful—really, we do—but we're not about to lie down and roll over for anybody. Defensive War If a Browncoat is attacked, we'll ask the aggressor for an apology and reparations. If they can't manage that, or if they just ignore us, we'll put them in anarchy before we ask again. Aggressive War We're very much against aggressive wars. Mostly it's just bullying, and we're not interested in establishing our dominance over defenseless people. Browncoats do not advocate aggressive warfare. However, if a Browncoat has a bone to pick with somebody outside of an alliance, we're not going to try very hard to stop them. We're not their parents, and they're not children, so our members can take care of their own politics however they see fit. The catch is, if a Browncoat picks a fight with an unaligned nation without getting our approval, we ain't bailing them out 'less the war ends and the attacked becomes the attacker. When it comes to nations in alliances, it'd be suicide to attack them in a way that would prohibit your friends from backing you up, so for your own safety we just can't allow it. Raiding technology is prohibited 'less you run it by the Defense Minister first. Nukes Nations what are capable of maintaining nukes are highly recommended to do so, but again, we can't force you to do nothin'. Nuclear first strikes are forbidden, but if some feller with more uranium than brains gets it in his skull to make our cities glow at night, we will retaliate in kind. Spies Nations are welcome to have spies, we have no issue with this. If they want to go play with some unaligned nation, that's their business. Spies are a military function and we see them as such, you spy on us and we will gladly consider that an act of war and go from there. We won't use ours on you, unless you provoked us first. Amending This Document Any Confederate Browncoat can propose changes to the charter, just like anything else. It's not exactly a sacred document, it's just the basic set of rules we currently live by, so if you don't like it then you had better do something to fix it. Current Treaties (all invalid during surrender terms) ° MDP with the Imperial Assault Alliance IAA ° MDP with M*A*S*H ° MDP with Cosa Nostra ° ODP with the Democratic Republic of Argonaut (ArGo) ° ODP with the Sentearies of All Things Purple (SOAP) ° Protectorate with The Dark Kingdom (TDK) ° PIAT with the Centurion Brotherhood (TCB) ° ToA with Order of New World Domination (OWND) ° ToA with NOI ° ToA with International Protection Agency ° ToA with the Azure Empire ° ToA with the Aquatic Coalition Front ° Brown Team Trading Pact ° UPS Contact Browncoats can be reached at http://z3.invisionfree.com/Browncoats, or via IRC: #CNBrowncoats on coldfront.net See also